Magically Biological
by donielle nash
Summary: Bella disappears for 3 days and no one has seen her. Edward is a nervous wreck, and Bella's at Hogwarts going to see her father. Or the man she THINKS is her father. BXE What kind of danger is this 'GREAT LORD's' daughter attracting now?


**EPOV**

As I sat side by side with Bella, I felt a tremendous weight lift from my shoulders. We finally had the peace I'd been waiting for. The danger was over. Victoria was history, and by the time the Volturi came looking for Bella, my family and I would be long gone. Staring at the white board in front of me, I sighed. Going through high school for the tenth time was a drag. But if I had to repeat high school with anyone, I was glad it was Bella. I stole a glance her way as Mr. Banner was occupied, and her face was somber.

Her bottom lip was jutting out slightly and I could smell the salt and tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked, hesitantly. Her eyes flashed to mine and she offered me a small smile. I touched my hand to hers but she became still under my touch. My stomach knotted with worry and my brow furrowed in confusion. Just this morning she had been absolutely fine, joking with me on the way to school. But now….

"Bella, are you alright?" Her tears had yet to spill over, but I felt they were close. "Yes, Edward. I'm fine." she whispered. She turned away from me then, now focusing on what the teacher had written on the board before her. My mind began to race with what could be bothering her but I hadn't a clue. She'd been fine the past few weeks, never a frown on her perfect little face. She'd shed a few tears about Jacob, but she'd also reassured me that she'd moved on from that now.

Things at her home were fine, despite the tension between Charlie and myself, but that never bothered Bella before. I looked at her once more and she seemed a bit better but that didn't ease my worry. As the bell rang to signal the end of class, Bella gathered her books quickly, looking eager to get to her next class.

As she rounded to corner of the desk I stood in front of her, effectively blocking her path. "What is it?" She murmured, looking at me confused.

"Bella, talk to me. What's bothering you?" She shook her head slowly and smiled at me timidly.

"What would make you think something was bothering me?" she asked, trying to hide her discomfort. "I could smell your tears." Her face dropped a little and then it perked up. "Edward, something got in my eye, that was all." she offered me another small smile but this one seemed more genuine.

"Alright, Love." I said, pecking my lips on her forehead. She headed off to her next class which, reluctantly, she didn't have with me. I watched her as she went, and silently, I prayed to God she'd tell me what was bothering her.

Lunch came and went uneventfully, and Bella was silent through out it also.

As the school day came to its dreaded end, Bella, Alice, and I, walked to the Volvo, and headed to my home. I noticed Bella's face was blank for the entire ride, but I left her to her thoughts not wanting to disturb her reverie. After dropping off Alice at the house, Bella and I proceeded to drive to hers. She stayed silent through the ride and I was just _itching _to ask what she was thinking. She had the somber look on her face again and I could hardly bear it.

Once we pulled into her driveway, I was making my way to her door but she opened it herself, not even registering my presence. I pulled her down on the couch once we were inside, and her gaze drifted off to the window and she sat motionless for minutes. And finally,…..it became to much.

I reached out and grabbed her face in my hands gently. "Bella, _what _is going on in that head of yours?" She simply looked into my eyes sadly, but kept her lips shut tight.

"Your lips are white. Talk, Bella." I pleaded. She let out a shaky breath and met my gaze hesitantly.

"I think you should go home." she whispered. That stopped me short.

"Why? Did I say something…? Do something? Have I offended you-"

She silenced me with a long kiss and then pulled away. "Don't be silly. You haven't done anything. I just think you need to be with your family. Spend some time with them." I looked at her quizzically. "Why?" She giggled slightly. But I could tell it was forced. "You need to spend some time with them." she repeated.

"Okay, so I'll be back later….?" I asked, uncertainly. Bella took a deep breath.

"No. I think you need to stay the night with them." I cant imagine what my shocked face must have looked like to her. "But I always spend the night with you." I persisted. "I know, and I'm feeling a little guilty about that. I don't want your family to feel like I'm stealing you from them." I shook my head. "Bella, their happy that I'm happy." She nodded and sighed. "This isn't what's bothering you. You never mind before how much time I've spent here. Bella, what is it?"

Her head shook back and forth and her tears finally began to flow. "I just….I just need some time to think Edward that's all."

I wiped the tears from her eyes with my fingers. "Think? About us? Have I done something?" I was beginning to worry more than I ever had. I couldn't have her leave me, I needed her to survive.

"No! God, no, Edward. I love you." She took a deep breath and pecked my lips. "I just..…. its too complicated to explain." I nodded. "Alright, Love." I said, kissing her forehead. "I'll wait 'till your ready to talk about it."

-Later-

I did as Bella asked.

I stayed with my family that night, but I made it my first priority to be at her home the next morning. It was a Saturday, so I made it a point to let her sleep in and come over a bit later than I usually did.

I hopped into her bedroom to find it empty, and by the smell, it had been empty for a while. I thought maybe she'd be downstairs so I went back outside a knocked on the front door. But as I listened closely, I realized I only heard one heartbeat. And it wasn't Bella's. It was Charlie.

"What can I do for you, Edward?" Charlie answered the door, sarcastically.

"Actually sir, you can. Is Bella in?" I asked, though I already knew the correct answer.

"No."

"Do you know where she is?" He shook his head. "I haven't seen her since late last night. She said she'd be back and not to worry." He spoke this mechanically as if from a script. His mind mirrored his words and I became worried. "She never told you where it was she was going?" Again he shook his head.

And it was then that I took in his face. His eyes were blank and emotionless, and his mind much the same.

It was as if he was under some kind of spell….?

But I couldn't concentrate on that.

_Where was Bella?_

**BPOV**

3days. Only 3days and I'd be back with Edward again. I needed to see my father. I needed to see Harry. I needed to go back to Hogwarts. I knew he'd miss me, but he could never know….He just couldn't…

**You like? Delete or Keep? Review.**


End file.
